Safe
by jade-hairyflipper
Summary: When Chloe wakes up in a new, strange house, what's her first reaction? And when Liam and Ramon come back, what will happen? I basicaly suck at summaries so.... OneShot ** R


Safe - A Derek Souza Oneshot

_This takes place after the end of the awakening but this is not The Reckoning. This fanfiction will be writen as if The Awakening was the last book. I'm simply branching it out._

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Summoning, The Awakening, or any of it's characters, but if I owned them, Derek would deffinatly be mine!!!**

Have you ever woke up, not knowing where you were, yet as soon as you got up and looked around, you knew where you were? Well, right now I was having a feeling that was what was happening. I quickly jumped up and started looking around. _I don't remember this place._

I stepped out the door into a long hallway filled with rooms. I briefly remembered the night before, but couldn't quite figure out what went on after we arrived at this house.

As I rounded the corner to the kitchen, I saw that everyone else was up already.

"Morning Chloe!" Simon said, a bit too cheerfully.

"Uh, hi." I really wasn't in the mood for happy.

"We made some breakfast. Feel free to help yourself." said Andrew. He really was nice and helpfull, he didn't shoot us down when we came to him for help, even after his "falling-out" with Simon and Derek's dad.

"Um, no thanks. I think I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air."

As I stepped outside I realized there was a big, dark figure looming behind me. _Derek_.

I turned around to greet him, but when I turned on my heels, I smacked into a wall of flesh standing before me. But before I could bounce off of his chest and to the ground. His strong, warm arm wraped around my waist and pulled me up to meet his chest once again. He then let go of me and I lifted my head up so my eyes were level with his.

"Watch it." Typical Derek.

"S-s-sorry. I-I-I-"

"It's okay, I was just kidding, slow down" He said with a -I can't believe I'm actualling going to say this- smirk on his face. Thats right, Derek Souza was smiling. A true genuine smile. Not one of those smiles that you only see when he's laughing at his own sarcastic remark, or someones misery, no. This was a real Derek smile. The only thing I could do was smile back.

"Wanna take a walk with me?" he asked

"Sure" I replied, smiles still plastered on both of our faces.

We were 5 minutes into it, joking around and what not, when Derek all of a sudden stopped, and crouched down protectivly.

"What's wrong?" I was kinda worried now. I had just started to think we were all safe, what could possibly happen now?

"Liam and Ramon" I could hear the fear in his voice, not for himself, or even them, but for me.

The two young wolves stepped around the corner and as soon as they picked up Derek's scent, shot their looks straight towards us. If looks could kill, we would have been stabbed brutally a million times.

"Well, well, well..." Liam started

"Back off." Derek growled, teeth clenched.

"What makes you think we wanna do that, pumpkin" Ramon replied, lips pouted making it look like he was trying to give a baby a cute face, instead it made me want to throw up just looking at his un-attractive face scrunched up into more ugliness.

"I said back off." Derek said, a liitle more frustrated, but trying to keep calm.

"Oh, you hear that Liam? He's even fiestier (sp?) than before."

"He must really love his girlfriend that much, to put his life in danger just so she can live about 10 more seconds than him." Liam stated, with a devilish grin. Why does everyone think I'm his girlfriend? Seriously.

Derek just let out a low snarl. But the other wolves didn't seen to take that as a threat and jumped on Derek. He struggled to get them off of him, and after several minutes, succeded. He threw them on the ground one by one, trying to take them out. Just then, Simon, Tori ans Andrew come from the other direction. How they knew something was going on, I don't know. But am I ever glad they came.

But someone caught me off guard by putting a potato sack over my head and dragging me away from the classic movie scene that was just infront of me.

*************************************************

The potato sack was yanked off my head in one swift movement. I then opened my eyes to reveal Ramon. He must have snuck away from the fight while Liam was distracting Derek.

"Hey sweetie, hows it goin'?"

"Well, I would normally say just fine. But being tied up, and almost suffacating from that bag you put over my head, fine doesn't really suit the situation."

"Well, don't worry. As soon as you boyfriend gives in and lets us bring him to the pack, we'll let you go."

"Why does everybody think he's my boyfriend ?!"

"You can't honestly tell me you don't see it.

" See what?"

"The friendliness (sp?) between you two."

"Well, I can-"

"Ramon? We finally got him to give up" Liam yelled in through the door, slowly walking in, dragging Derek in behind him, arms tied up, like mine.

I looked up at Derek and saw the hurt in his eyes, he was risking everything, to save me. I couldn't let him do this. If it wasn't for me Simon wouldn't have been motivated to escape, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be on the run from the Edison Group. Simon, Derek, Tori, Rae and Liz would be back at Lyle house, like nothing was wrong. This was all my fault, and Derek was paying the price. I turned to Ramon.

"Could I say something to Derek, you know, befor you take him to the pack?"

"Uhh, I guess...."

I walked over to Derek and stood on my tip-toes to reach his ear, he leaned down.

"Since Liam is still injured from last time, I'll take him..." I said pulling out my knife, only enough to see the silver gleam from the blade.

"And you can take Ramon." I finished. Of course I was saying this all into his ear, quiet enough so only he could hear it. He just nodded his head in agreement.

I walked over to Liam, and almost as if they heard what I said, Ramon took Derek.

"So, I can go now?" I asked Liam with an innocent face.

"I guess you are free t-" He couldn't even finish his sentance before I leaned down to grab his legs and pulled them from underneath him. Just as I was doing this Derek turned around and clocked Ramon in the head with his tied up fists. I pulled out my blade and, once again, stabbed Liam, but not in the leg, this time it was his stomach.

When I turned around to see how Derek was doing, I was pulled to the ground, accompanying Liam. With his last bits of energy, he decided to try to bring me down. Turns out he was un-successful. I got up off the ground and ran towards Derek and Ramon. Derek was close to having him done but something kept bringing Ramon back. He wouldn't go down. That was when Derek grabbed the knife out of my hands and quickly stabbed Ramon in the throat. Blood was spraying everywhere. Perfect scene for the perfect ending of a hit summer action movie. But the death scenes in the movies seemed less scary than the ones I've seen in the past few days. But it was finally over.

I rushed over to Derek,with a look of accomlishment on his face, to see if he was okay. He just grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back seeing as this is probably the only time Derek will hug anybody.

I felt his warm breath graze my hair. It sent shivers down my spine.

then he reached down and grabbed my face, next thing I knew, Derek's lips were on mine. The kiss was one of the most anticipated things I never knew I wanted, yet it seemed like I've wanted it my whole life.

Our lips parted and he looked at me. Embarassed, I turned my head and looked the other way. Which probably wasn't a good idea considering I was staring right at the dead corpses of Ramon and Liam. I looked back to Derek, his eyes still scanning my face for any type of reaction. My only reaction was to kiss him again. I pulled him in for another one and I felt....Well, I don't know exactly what I felt, but it was a good feeling. Our lips parted once more and he wraped his arm around my shoulder for support, as I leanded on it, and we walked out of the building Ramon was keeping me in, to go catch up with the others.

Once again, I felt safe.

* * *


End file.
